


Messing with the Officer

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Jail Sex, Jailbird Lapis, Officer Jasper, Police Jasper, Prisoner Lapis, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis has a three year sentence and it feels like the mirror all over again. She doesn’t have anything to do, she hates her inmates, and it’s boring. The mirror would be better. However, one day, she manages to slip out a prison secret to a lovely officer who rewards her happily.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Messing with the Officer

First, Lapis had been jailed for robbery. Then her sentence had been extended when the police found out she assisted someone with a crime as well. Thus, Lapis had to stay in jail for three years. Three. Entire. Years. At least it was better than being in a mirror... though she preferred to be alone. She’d rather be around her own thoughts rather than a bunch of freaks. But life wasn’t fair as much as she hated it... and she hated life a lot.

For today, Lapis was being mischievous. Causing trouble. It was a good idea to have fun rather than mope around. So therefore, while no one had been watching during lunch break, she was silently creeping around the prison halls. Perhaps she could get herself in trouble with the officers around. After all, it was funny when she was able to subtly flick a spoonful of salad at one and have no one realize it was her.

However, the gem heard something when she had wandered down the halls. The janitor’s room. Was there an officer in there? Or was there someone picking at their stash in there? Silently, she crept inside and noticed a tall broad gem looking around for something. If she was caught, she would die. Therefore, she slowly backed off.

Alas for the broad gem had turned around. She noticed the small inmate and before she had the chance to run, the officer grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside. Lapis’ bright blue eyes had glimpsed the name tag of the officer. ‘Jasper’. A familiar name at that.

“Hey- what are you doing out here? Were you the one who hid something in here? I keep hearing-“

“No! It wasn’t me! I-I... I don’t do drugs. It’s..” she bit her lip. Then she pulled back when Jasper had moved around her to close the door.

Jasper was on high alert but nonetheless, she kept her cool.

“It’s... what? Do you know who did it? I’ll keep it anonymous. I’ll let the other officers know that you didn’t tell.”

Lapis was biting her lip, feeling herself become much more nervous. 

Then, she looked up toward Jasper. The officer had bright golden eyes and Lapis couldn’t help but stare. Intimidating but pretty.

“It’s Skinny and Jay. They’re the ones who hide the drugs. Jay deals the drugs. Skinny hides them. I know Sharky buys them too,” Lapis whispered. 

Why was she even telling? Right. Because she absolutely hated Skinny and Jay. Actually- she hated everyone.

Jasper paused for a moment before she grinned. “Seriously? If what you’re saying is true, I’ll bring you back something. What do you want? Chocolates? Or something else? We can meet up here again if you’re speaking the truth.”

As Lapis curled up her face in a scowl, she adjusted her gaze. Then she looked away. The blue gem bit her lip and she crossed her arms.

“I’ll figure out what I want when the time comes.”

“Alright. Now go back to where you were. Don’t get yourself in trouble,” Jasper chimed in. Without a word, she then decided to leave the janitor’s room and toward her office. Lapis was now alone in the room with her thoughts. Before she even got in trouble, she decided to leave the scene.

. . . . .

The following week, Jasper had busted Skinny, Jay, and Sharky with their drug shenanigans. They were left for the higher authorities and thus, she had decided to head toward the cafeteria to see if Lapis was there. Of course, she wasn’t. Jasper had spoke to the other officer, pretending that she was just checking in. Then she turned around, heading toward the janitor’s closet.

As the tall gem entered the room, she closed the door and peered around for Lapis. There was no sign of the blue gem so Jasper decided to lean back against the wall and wait. Then she heard the doorknob rattle. She turned away, pretending as if she was looking at stuff. 

Bright blue eyes were quickly locked with delicate yellow eyes. Lapis had quickly scampered into the room before closing the door and looking up toward the tall officer. She adverted her gaze, her arms folded over her chest. She came back. She wanted something. But what was it?

“Oh- you’re back. Thanks for helping out,” Jasper cooed, reaching out and gently scratching under Lapis’ chin like she was a pet.

“What was it that you wanted? I can bring it tomorrow.”

Lapis pulled away from the touch, gritting her teeth. She then glared up toward Jasper as she stepped closer toward her. With small blue hands, she gently trailed down toward Jasper’s belly and began undoing her belt.

“I want to fuck you. You don’t understand how long it’s been. I feel like I’ve been in a mirror for a thousand years over again. I’m desperate,” she rasped.

Jasper felt her face burn hot as she watched the small gem, letting her do as she pleased. Would this little inmate do this with anyone? Or was it just her that she was doing it with? Without any shame, she assisted Lapis in wiggling her pants down. 

“I’ll give you what you want,” the quartz shakily cooed. She reached out to lock the door before summoning a condom from her gemstone. Though she always had them stored within, she never figured she would use one in a prison. Nonetheless, she opened it with caution and then glanced down toward Lapis.

The blue gem had been staring up toward Jasper. She had been softly holding onto the tentacle that had emerged. Then she slowly slid her hands down toward Jasper’s thighs to let her put on the condom. While the quartz had put on the condom, Lapis had started to pull down her pants and her underwear. Desperately, she leaned closer toward the brute once she kicked off her clothes.

“Do you want me to... hold you?

“.. please. Hold me and give me all you got. I want to feel you. Please. Please- fuck me,” she whimpered needily.

Jasper reached down toward Lapis’ small hips before she picked up the blue gem. Letting Lapis’ legs clench around her hips, the officer carefully adjusted the small inmate over her wriggly cock. Then she slowly slid Lapis down, shuddering when she felt Lapis’ hot breath on her neck when the other leaned against her.

Lapis held onto Jasper’s uniform, closing her eyes as she snugly fit against the cock, both her own natural lube and the condom’s lube making for an easy fit. Thus, the blue gem eagerly whimpered, softly holding onto the other’s uniform as she began moving her hips.

“You’re so hot... and so big.. fuck-“ Lapis rasped quietly. She closed her eyes, biting her lip and trying not to moan. She winced gently, gritting her teeth afterward. 

“And you’re so small. You feel great..”

“Mmm... please.. harder- don’t be gentle with me. I’m all yours.”

“You’re such a demanding brat... what’s your name?”

“It’s not important. Just fuck me.”

“Come on, pretty thing. Tell me your name,” Jasper grunted. As she started to work her hips a bit harder and quicker into the other, she held back a pleasured moan and instead, swallowed it back with a guttural growl. Her hips started to work much more quickly into the smaller gem, causing her to feel Lapis’ claws dig into her back.

“Hey- watch the uniform,” Jasper scolded.

“Sorry.. I.. ugh- fuck- just wreck me already!”

“I will once you tell me your name. I won’t tell anyone we did this,” Jasper cooed, her pace starting to falter though she was still going strong.

“Hhhh.. it’s Lapis- are you satisfied?!”

“I’m satisfied alright. You’ve earned this, brat. Now prepare yourself because you’ll be moaning like crazy,” she boasted eagerly.

Lapis nervously winced and nonetheless, she gripped onto Jasper even tighter. She hooked her claws into the quartz’s hair and tightly gripped onto her. She braced herself for what was about to come as she bit into Jasper’s uniform to muffle herself.

Then, it hit her. Everything had felt even better. Lapis cried out with pleasure, a loud scream muffled against Jasper’s uniform. She tugged on the other’s hair, her toes curling as she arched her back a bit. She let herself come undone, feeling her orgasm pool out of her and onto the slick condom and the cool tiled floor. She rocked her hips against Jasper’s cock, trying to ride out the rest of her orgasm.

Jasper hadn’t finished though she wasn’t the only one in bliss. Caught up in the moment, she had thrust even quicker before she had finally pulled out. She reached down to start quickly finishing herself off, reaching her climax in her condom. Orange cum pooled out of her cock and into the condom, threatening to break it open. So she didn’t moan out loud, she buried her face into Lapis’ shirt and moaned against her skin. She felt the blue gem shiver in her hold when she had let out the pleasured noise. Nonetheless, as the two came down from their high, Jasper had slowly lowered Lapis down to the ground. 

Lapis had kept herself up using Jasper’s arm, looking down toward the mess on the floor. She grinned a bit, looking a little proud of herself. Then she leaned against the officer, trying to catch her breath.

“We got a big mess to clean up.. and I got nowhere to put this dirty condom. You’re a brat and you should be glad you earned this,” Jasper whispered. Letting Lapis use her to keep steady, she removed the condom from her slick cock. Then she tied it up and with hesitation, she stored it in her gemstone. It was disgusting but she hadn’t no other choice.

“We had fun though,” Lapis lowly snickered. She leaned aside to grab a few paper towels, wiping up the mess she had made herself. With the dirty tissue, she balled them up and handed them to Jasper. 

“Put these in your gemstone too. So we don’t get figured out.”

Jasper groaned quietly but nonetheless, she listened. After hiding the tissues in her stone, she made sure there was no more evidence before she phased into a new uniform. Cleaner, more fit, and it didn’t look like she just had sex. Then she looked toward Lapis, gesturing her to do the same.

As Lapis put her pants on, she decided to do the same as well, allowing them evidence to be completely wiped from the scene. Then she looked up toward the officer, softly holding onto her paw.

“I can barely walk. How the fuck are we getting out of here?”

“.. I’ll drag you along and say you were causing trouble. Alright?”

“Sounds fair. Maybe we could do this again sometime,” Lapis coyly snickered.

Jasper nodded. Then with a strong grip on Lapis’ wrist, she smiled at her.

“No hard feelings. Just think of this as.. pretending. I’ll make sure you get back to your unit safely. Now come on,” Jasper cooed.

With that, Lapis had decided to carefully follow along, the two exiting the room together. Jasper had simply informed nearby officers that Lapis had been causing trouble and thus, she was able to make it back to Lapis’ unit rather safely.

Maybe the two would do this again. Maybe they wouldn’t. Only time could tell... as well as Lapis’ libido.


End file.
